


Special Ops

by collectingstories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, Reader is a member of Coulson's team, Reader is part of SHIELD, Special Ops Mission, Teammates to Lovers, someone gets injured trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingstories/pseuds/collectingstories
Summary: Based on this prompt from Tumblr: Can you do Steve Rogers x reader imagine. They always argue and fight, but secretly love each other, and eventually get together?





	Special Ops

“It was a black ops mission.” You cut in on Steve’s criticism of your behaviour during the mission as you buckled yourself into the seat of the plane. “Fury assigned me to the task so that I could get intelligence.” 

“And as your partner you should’ve told me.”

“I wasn’t at liberty too!” 

Fury had taken you off Coulson’s team to run special operations into human intelligence just over a year ago and when Steve had been tasked with you he had insisted that you needed to be trained in the field. Which was fine with you, spending three hours a day in a gym with Captain America was the wet-dream of half the population. It became obvious in the first few weeks though that you and he had knack for irritating each other. It was a hard thing to balance. You were a level 10 while Steve was only a level 8 out of courtesy to him. It meant you had more intel but he was a better soldier. You and Steve worked well together, so much so that Fury considered you one of his top teams. But that didn’t stop the underlying issues. You consistently felt like he babied you in the field and he felt like you babied him when you discussed techware or anything pertaining to mission intelligence. 

“How are we supposed to be a team if I can’t trust you.” He questioned. 

“You can trust me.” You argued. The op had been long, a week at sea and you were glad to be extracted finally. All you wanted was to go home and sleep. And possibly be reassigned to your old unit. 

“Not when you’re going into a mission with an ulterior motive.”

“Ulterior motive? Are you kidding me? Fury gave me orders. I was following my commanding officer.”

“I’m your commanding officer.”

“Last time I checked, Cap, we were a team. Which means equals.”

“I can’t be on a team with someone who’s going to lie to me about the op.”

You fell back against your seat, looking away from him. When Fury had briefed you on the operation he’d never told you explicitly that you couldn’t tell Steve about the intelligence gathering angle of the mission. You had chosen not to of your own accord, afraid that if he had that knowledge he wouldn’t go. You had withheld information in order to protect him. You didn’t want him to compromise himself or his beliefs for the mission. 

When you got to base Steve got off the jet first, walking ahead of you without a word. You undid your seatbelt and grabbed your backpack, following after him. Both of you were required to go to Fury’s office for a debrief of the mission. The minute you were through the door Steve was launching into another argument about the hard drive you’d recovered and the danger you had put yourself in on the mission. 

“Agent 6 was perfectly comfortable with the mission when I briefed her on it.” Fury replied coolly. Hill raised her eyebrow at you as Steve’s rant continued. 

“Regardless, she could’ve been injured. If I don’t know what the mission is then I can’t keep us safe.”

“I don’t need you to babysit me on a mission, I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.” You cut in. 

Steve looked over his shoulder at you but said nothing. Instead he just turned and walked out of the office, leaving you alone with Fury and Hill. Maria looked over at you as Fury went about loading up the hard drive. “I think it might be best if you two were reassigned.”

“When I said I wanted reassignment I was joking.” You said, recalling the conversation you’d had with Maria before you left for this mission. 

“I think it’d be for the best though. Your emotions are clogging your judgement.”

“They’re not.” You argued. “You’ve never reassigned Nat or Clint.” 

“That’s because they work together without issue. Or underlying feelings for each other.” Maria commented. 

“I don’t have feelings for Rogers, further than annoyance that he thinks I’m incompetent.” 

“Of course. My bad.” Maria replied, rolling her eyes at you. 

You dismissed yourself from the meeting, heading to the lockers to gather your belongings and go home. Agent Hill kept her word and within the next week you were back on Coulson’s plane, working with the team and Steve had been given a new partner in the field. You had worked with Coulson’s team before, you used to be part of it, and yet you felt like you just couldn’t mesh with them anymore. You were used to the way Steve worked and found yourself missing him. He didn’t know that you were missing him though. And in turn, you didn’t know he was missing you. If you chanced a meeting with each in the hall you each ignored the other, too proud to admit things weren’t the same. 

It wasn’t until a month into your reassignment that a call came through the intercoms. Captain America had been injured in an ambush by a foreign government. He was being helicarried back to the Triskelion. When the chopper arrived, despite Maria Hill’s instruction that you stay at your post, you were right at the landing pad, waiting for him. Super soldier serum meant he was most healed by the time he touched down and, with only a little assistance from Natasha, he was able to get out of the chopper himself. 

“Steve!” You ran over to him, ignoring the looks you got from other agents as you flung your arms around his neck. He wrapped on arm around your waist, the other was still around Natasha’s shoulders for support. “I can take him.”

“Third medic bay.” Nat instructed, letting you take over. 

You walked with him to medical in silence, nervously chewing your lip. You wanted to ask what happened, was he okay, how bad had it been when he got on the chopper? Part of you wanted to know everything about the mission but the other part of you didn’t. 

“Hey,” Steve stopped you from walking further, moving so that he was standing across from you. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Am I alright? When you were called in they said you were in critical condition. We need to get you to the medic bay.” You replied.

“It’s okay, I’m practically healed.” He gestured to himself as if to show that he was fine. 

“You should still go, for observation.” You began to walk away but Steve grabbed your arm to stop you. 

“Wait, talk to me.” Steve said. “It’s been a month.”

“That’s not my fault, I’m not the one who said I was compromising a mission!” 

“I shouldn’t have said that I was just-”

“I got reassigned to a new unit and demoted from field work for it. And you’re gallivanting around getting nearly killed? Am I supposed to just sit at a computer somewhere and act like that doesn’t bother me?” You argued.

“It was an ambush.” He replied.

“An ambush where you could’ve died! You may be a super soldier but you aren’t invincible! When that call came in…” You sighed, “Steve I love you and when that call came through I thought you were gone.” 

Steve’s eyes went wide, his demeanour changing slightly as he took in your words. He started to say your name but you cut him off.

“We’re a good team. I know we don’t always see eye to eye but I trust you and you can trust me too. I would never do something to compromise a mission, I would’ve never taken that assignment from Fury if I thought it could put us in harm’s way.” You said.

“I know that and I do trust you.” Steve paused, reaching his hand out to hold yours. It wasn’t hard for him to say because he had any question about his feelings, just that he’d never said it before and he always thought the person he would say it to would be Peggy. Even that he knew you would understand. “I love you too.”

You couldn’t help the smile that crossed your face at his words. It was short lived when you remembered what you and Steve were doing in the hallway, “you still need to get to the infirmary!”

“I’m practically healed.”

“Practically isn’t fully!” You exclaimed, ready to head to the infirmary again. Steve held fast to your hand, effectively not letting you go. “Steve!”

“Come here.” He laughed, tugging on your arm to pull you closer. When you were right in front of him he leaned down to kiss you. 

“Steve.” You warned. 

“You can take me to the infirmary after this.” He promised before closing the small gap between you.


End file.
